Good Enough For Me
by roseweasleygamgee
Summary: Okay, same story as the movie The Goonies. Only the boys meet up with two strange girls who are more than happy to help them find the


**Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own The Goonies, any contained characters or scenes contained within. I just own Ali and Amanda, I'm not even sure about them... *smiles* So read and review and I'll love you. :-D**  
  
Good Enough For Me  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As Mikey, Chunk, Data, and Mouth neared the restaurant their nerves intensified, making them jumpy. So, when a hand reached out and grabbed Chunk's shoulder, he practically fell over, taking the owner of the hand with him. "Holy shit!"  
  
"Shut up Chunk!" Mikey whirled around, and then stopped as he saw two people he certainly hadn't expected.  
  
"Jerk Alert!" Mouth naturally shouted as he saw the strangers. Data's hand flew to his invention-belt.  
  
Two girls about their age stood there, staring at them, with expressions of humor and slight confusion on their faces. One was pretty tall, very thin, with shoulder-length dirty-blonde hair, and blue-green eyes that sparkled with humor; she was the one with her hand on Chunk's shoulder. The other was about average height, chubby, with dead-straight reddish hair, and wide grey-blue eyes.  
  
"H- Hi." Mikey stuttered nervously.  
  
"What my inarticulate friend is trying to say is: 'Who the hell are you?'" Mouth offered, earning himself a slight glare from Mikey.  
  
The tall blonde one smiled, while the red-head stared. "Oh, we're new around here, we were just kind of exploring and we got lost; we were wondering if you could help us get back to, uh, civilization?" the blonde asked, looking around. The redhead half smiled, but didn't at any one moment take her eyes off of one of the four boys.  
  
"Well, we're kinda' busy right now..." Mikey started, looking at the other boys. Mouth was looking at the girls intrigued, Data looked as if he couldn't care less, and Chunk was staring at them as if they were aliens. "but, I guess you could come with us."  
  
"Cool, so, what're you doing?" the blonde girl asked, interested.  
  
"We're lookin' for buried treasure." Chunk blurted out before anyone else could say anything.  
  
"Really?" the blonde asked, laughing. The redhead giggled, she still hadn't talked at all.  
  
"Yeah..." Mouth said, unable to think of a rude joke to make at the moment.  
  
"So who are you? Knowing each other's names might be kind of important." The blonde asked.  
  
"Mouth."  
  
"Data."  
  
"Chunk."  
  
"Mikey."  
  
"What's with the names?" Amanda laughed. She didn't get an answer though.  
  
"Now who are you?" Mouth asked, crossing his arms and staring at the tall girl.  
  
"Oh, I'm Amanda, and this'-"  
  
"Ali." The redhead interrupted, half-smiling at Mikey, revealing dimples.  
  
Mikey looked kind of uncomfortable with her attention focused on him, the look on his face made Ali giggle, hard. Her face flushed as she laughed, her eyes closed, and her mouth opened as she laughed harder. The boys all looked at her like she was psycho, "Sorry." Amanda said, "She does this sometimes." She turned and looked Ali in the face, "Breathe." THIS made Ali laugh harder. Slowly the giggling fit subsided, and left Ali blushing, and looking at the floor; she looked up guiltily and began gnawing at her fingers.  
  
"Okay..." Mouth said, eyeing Ali suspiciously.  
  
All six of them jumped as a gunshot cracked through the ringing silence.  
  
"Ow!" Ali exclaimed as she bit into her finger harder than she'd intended.  
  
Chunk's overactive imagination went wild as he began freaking out "That sounded like gunshots. Not the big ones that you hear in war movies, but gunshots, real ones. They're trying to kill us!"  
  
"Gees Chunk. Turn off your brain, alright? Someone probably dropped a pot."  
  
"Yeah." Mouth and Data agreed.  
  
"Okay Mikey; cause if you're sure I'm sure..."  
  
"What's with him?" Amanda interrupted.  
  
"Oh, he's always full of bullshit. You'll get used to it... or wait, I guess not." Mouth started to say, but corrected himself.  
  
The four boys looked down sadly at this reminder that they were going to have to move the next day.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We're moving tomorrow, they're foreclosing the Goon Docks." Mouth said, looking forlorn.  
  
Mikey shook his head and looked away, "It won't happen." He muttered, "I just KNOW it..."  
  
"So, treasure hunting?" Amanda asked, attempting to lighten the silence.  
  
"Yeah," Mikey piped up, pulling out the map. "C'mon let's go you guys."  
  
They all headed to the restaurant, and Chunk wandered off to find soda. The three boys and two girls crowded at a window. "What's that?" Mouth asked, as they saw a man dragging a garbage bag around in the back of the restaurant. Mikey pulled out his inhaler, taking a deep puff.  
  
"Looks like the cook is carrying something to the kitchen, or something." Data said, his voice quivering from nerves.  
  
"Yeah, food. Looks like food or some kind of trash." Mikey supplied, holding his inhaler, not putting it away. The others nodded feverantly.  
  
"Don't let them see us, guys." He received questioning looks, and then his statement was ignored.  
  
They finally made their way through the door. Closely followed by Chunk who was ranting about how "They're gonna' kill us!"  
  
"Shut UP Chunk!" Ali said, catching on quickly, and getting weird looks from everyone else.  
  
"This place is a summer restaurant? Looks like it hasn't been open for ten summers." Mouth said. The girls smiled lightly, Data, Mikey, and Chunk just looked around nervously.  
  
"How long you been at that window?" All of them jumped (and Ali let out a yelp) as an old lady appeared almost out of nowhere. They eyed her nervously, unsure what to make of her.  
  
"L..long enough to see you need about four hundred roach motels in this place." Mouth said, again getting smiles from the girls. But the smiles were wiped away from the irritated look on the lady's face.  
  
They all jumped (and Ali yelped) again as something slammed down in the back of the restaurant and a strange man came out yelling, "How the hell am I supposed to create with that Smithsonian piece of shi..?" The man stopped talking as he noticed the wide-eyed stares directed at him by the kids, then went on in Italian, "E casa queste soni."  
  
They looked around, even more nerve-wrecked as the old lady blocked their exit. "Jake, these kids are customers." All of them were gasping in fright. Chunk was being incredibly loud. Data had his hand on his "tool belt". Mouth was trying to look composed, but failing. Amanda was trying to breathe deeply and failing, staring at the two adults. Mikey was having the hardest time breathing, and it was clear that he wanted to pull out his inhaler, but thought that it was a bad idea. Ali was silently hyperventilating, her cheeks flushed, her chest heaving, and tears welling into her eyes.  
  
"...no restaurante." "Jake" responded, looking skeptically at them, unable to contain the smile that crept across his face at their reactions.  
  
"Zita, zita, stupido nocha picha jente." The old lady said, slightly glaring at Jake.  
  
"Mondena, mondena, mama, agavito." His reactions made them more uncomfortable, and they could tell that it was not likely that this was really a restaurant. Their symptoms intensified. "Eh, kids, uh? You make yourselves comfortable, uh?" Jake reached out and pinched Mikey and Chunk's cheeks, he pulled and smiled. The others exchanged confused and frightened looks. Mikey and Chunk couldn't turn their heads. He fell into Italian, speaking to the old woman, and then he lapsed back into English. "She's going to cook you something." They were not comforted.  
  
"What do you want?" The woman said hostilely, startling them even more. Mikey finally pulled out his inhaler, and tears started rolling down Ali's face, Amanda's eyes looked ready to pop out of her head, and Data was grasping a handle on his belt, thinking.  
  
"A glass of water." Data improvised impressively. The rest of them nodded feverantly.  
  
The old lady sounded (if possible) even angrier. "Four waters. Is that all?"  
  
"Ye..." Mikey started, his voice fading.  
  
"Yes, yes." Data filled in for him, while the others continued nodding; except for Mouth.  
  
"No! I want the Veal Scallopine..." Amanda and Data grabbed his shoulder, shaking their heads.  
  
"Mouth...shut up!" Mikey whispered tenslely. Chunk and Ali watched in silent confusion and nervousness.  
  
But Mouth ignored them and continued anyway, breaking away from the others. "...I want the Fettucini Alfredo...a bottle of Fettucini, a 1981." He kissed his fingers mockingly, his accent was bad; and his mocking scared the others even more.  
  
The old lady grabbed him in a headlock, forcing his tongue out of his mouth. The others protested loudly. "The only thing we serve is tongue." She popped open a switchblade in her other hand. All of them covered their own mouths, protests and whimpers getting louder. "You kids like tongue?" She fell into a fit of laughter, seathing the blade and pushing Mouth away. "That all?"  
  
Mouth clearly can't take a hint and tried to continue. "Then again..."  
  
"Mouth, shut up." Mikey said, even though he hadn't needed to, Amanda had already hit him. They were all still shocked, as they backed away from the lady.  
  
She shouted at them, "Sit down!"  
  
They all scrambled to the table, Chunk falling over. "You alright, Chunk? Hey guys..." Data started.  
  
"I know...I know..." Chunk muttered, but couldn't continue.  
  
Data posed the question that had been bouncing around in the others' minds. "What happened to the two guys in the polyester suits that came before us? What happened to them?"  
  
"I know." Chunk said. Everyone stared at him, but he didn't say anything else. Ali raised her eyebrows and Amanda waved her hand, but Chunk didn't respond until Mikey prompted him.  
  
"What, what is it? Spit it out."  
  
"You guys, if we don't get out of here soon, there's gonna be some..." he lapsed into a frantic, frightened whisper "hostage crisis. Out in the garage, O..ORV, four wheel drive, bullet holes the size of..." his volume increased as his fright intensified, "Matzah Balls!"  
  
"Chunk, I'm starting to O.D. on all your bullshit stories." Mouth said hitting him on the arm.  
  
"Yeah." Data agreed.  
  
"Over dose or over do?" Ali asked, even though her question was completely irrelevant.  
  
"Shut up." Amanda, Mikey, Data, and Chunk told her. Chunk was finally happy to tell someone else to shut up for once. Ali glared and pouted, and Mouth looked at her funny.  
  
The old lady came back, with pale brown water. They grimaced at it. Ali fought the urge to vomit. Chunk licked his lips nervously. Amanda, touched, the handle on her glass, but didn't pick it up.  
  
The old woman scowled, "There's your water!"  
  
"Thank you..." Ali murmured quietly, looking at her glass. Amanda and Chunk nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Sir, uh, Ma'am." Data corrected himself.  
  
"Thank you, Sir..." Mikey said bluntly; but corrected himself after the lady glared at him intensely "Oh, I mean, Ma'am."  
  
"This' supposed to be water?" Mouth asked, fully demonstrating his potential to hot shut his lips.  
  
"It's wet, ain't it? Drink it!" She shouted. Data picked up his glass and looked at the water. Chunk looked around trying to find a way out. Amanda tapped the glass' handle, and looked at the others, taking her leads from them. Mouth pretended to toast the old lady. Ali shook her head at mouth and winced at her "water". Mikey changed the subject.  
  
"Miss, where's the men's room, please?"  
  
"Can't you hold it?"  
  
"No." He shook his head frantically.  
  
"Mikey, Mikey, this ain't the kind of place you wanna go to the bathroom in it." Chunk said desperately. Ali looked nervously at Mikey and shook her head.  
  
"Why not?" The old woman asked.  
  
Chunk didn't look prepared to explain, so he tried to improvise, and did so badly "Because, they might have daddy long legs in 'em..."  
  
"Shhh! But I gotta go to the bathroom." Nobody seemed to catch onto his plan, except for Amanda who nodded.  
  
"...or dead things Mikey! Dead things." He said, reacting to the giant garbage bag being dragged along the back. Data and Ali's eyes widened when they saw it too.  
"Eh, Mikey...got to go to the bathroom?" Mouth said obnoxiously, pouring water between two mugs. Amanda smiled and Ali shook her head.  
  
Chunk kept trying to dissuade Mikey, "Killer dead things...big...mean..."  
  
"Lady, please!" Mikey said trying to sound desperate.  
  
"Downstairs, first door on the right." The lady tried to get them in and out as quickly as she could.  
  
"Thank you." He said.  
  
"Mikey, come on..." Chunk said, not giving up.  
  
The lady kept insisting. "Stay to the right!" Even after Mikey said that he understood.  
  
The remaining five looked at each other nervously.  
  
**Love you, love you, love you, review!!!!!** 


End file.
